


All That I Wanted (下)

by RoastGoose



Series: All That I Wanted [3]
Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 之焉 - Freeform, 焉之 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoastGoose/pseuds/RoastGoose
Summary: 各种预警，看完再跳互攻骨科强制爱oe严重ooc焉嘉病娇偏执狂人设 请配合bad guy造型自行脑补
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/夏之光
Series: All That I Wanted [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551028
Kudos: 14





	All That I Wanted (下)

**Author's Note:**

> 各种预警，看完再跳  
> 互攻  
> 骨科  
> 强制爱  
> oe  
> 严重ooc  
> 焉嘉病娇偏执狂人设 请配合bad guy造型自行脑补

18.

“之光，为什么抛弃我？”  
“为什么背叛我？”  
“你答应会来接我的，为什么没有来？”  
“你不爱我了吗？”  
“太痛苦了，之光。”  
“我受不了了。”  
“陪我一起去死好不好？”

夏之光猛地从睡梦中惊醒。额头上豆大的冷汗成串掉落。脉搏跳得飞快，脖颈上刀尖冰冷的触感仿佛真实存在过。他用力甩了甩脑袋，想把噩梦中弟弟妖惑如鬼魅的脸从脑子里甩出去。

知道弟弟要回来后，他设想过一万次再见到焉栩嘉的情境。怨恨哭闹，甚至歇斯底里，像六年前送他离开前那样。唯独没想过该怎么应对焉栩嘉戴着面具的祝福。当弟弟用最得体的微笑对他说恭喜哥哥的时候，他发现自己竟然有些慌了。

他们开始于弟弟的强求，可一旦抛却道德捆绑，一切便都在跟随他的掌控。  
他太知道怎样拿捏焉栩嘉，知道他要什么，怕什么。

所以那一年所有人都拿发了疯一样的焉栩嘉没办法的时候，他只进去陪了他一晚，弟弟就什么都答应了。  
愿意出国，愿意暂时分开，愿意听爸妈的话，乖乖地等哥哥来接他。

可夏之光食言了。  
这便是一切症结所在。

房间里好热，衣服都快要湿透了。夏之光伸手去摸空调遥控器，一抬手却引出一阵金属撞击的叮零声。

“你醒了。”焉栩嘉的声音突然在身侧响起。

夏之光惊得跳了起来，脑袋不知撞上了身后什么硬物，痛得他眼前一黑。

“嘉嘉！你怎么进来的！”夏之光听到自己的声音在颤抖。

“我们已经不在家了，之光。”

焉栩嘉开了灯，突然闯入的光线刺得人睁不开眼睛。他慢条斯理地转身，一步步走近，轻轻握住哥哥遮挡眼睛的手腕。回音在房间上空飘荡，如鬼似魅。

“之光，睁开眼睛看看。”

夏之光眨了眨酸痛的眼睛，好半天才适应了突如其来的光亮。然而在看清身周景象之后，他觉得自己一定仍困在梦中。

身下没有床，只是一层柔软的垫子。他的四肢都被戴上了镣铐，沉甸甸的金色锁链，甚至雕刻着精致繁复的花纹，与其说镣铐，倒更像是某些用于情趣的装饰。  
链条末端锁在拇指粗金色的栏杆上，一根又一根，在夏之光身周围成了一个圈。他顺着栏杆向上望去，栏杆在头顶上空汇聚，形成了一个金灿灿的漂亮拱顶。

“喜欢吗，之光？”  
“这是我专门为你打造的金丝笼。”  
“你太不听话了，我早就想把你关进笼子里。”  
“这样你就只能看我一个人，只能跟我一个人说话。”  
“只爱我一个人。”  
“你终于可以完完全全只属于我了。”  
“你开心吗？”

19.

夏之光不可置信地看着焉栩嘉。他已经无法用言语来形容此刻纠缠在脑袋里的千般思绪。惊诧还是愤怒，失望抑或痛恨？他不知道，他也无意分辨。

“嘉嘉，你到底在发什么疯？”夏之光拼命拉扯着锁链，刺耳的金属撞击声尖锐地挠在耳膜上，无端慌乱，“你放开我！趁现在还来得及，你快放开我跟我回家！”

“别挣扎了之光，手腕会痛的。”焉栩嘉手里把玩着夏之光的眼睛框，步态轻盈地在笼子外踱着步，看上去心情颇佳。

“嘉嘉，你冷静一点！爸妈一直找不到我们会着急，他们会报警的！”

“他们不会”，焉栩嘉看向夏之光，金发遮住了半张脸，噙着笑的嘴角得意地勾起来，“我已经把一切都安排妥当了。没有人会来找我们的。”

“你做了什么？”夏之光忽然感到一阵恐惧。

“有人会帮你接电话回信息，都是根据你几年以来发过的信息算出的最符合你语气和说话习惯的应对内容。他还拿着可以模仿你声音的变声器，再亲近的人都听不出差别。我试过，只要不是一些……特殊情况，完全可以以假乱真。”  
“没有人会以为你失踪了。你会坚持在社交网络发动态，来源遍布世界各地。大家会相信你在旅行。也许会觉得奇怪，但没有人会真的去找你。”

“之光，再也没有人来打扰我们，你是我一个人的了。”

夏之光怔愣了一瞬，突然不顾一切地向焉栩嘉扑过去。  
"焉栩嘉你这个疯子！"  
他疯狂地用拳头砸着那些精致而又冰冷的雕花栏杆，却只徒劳的在手上留下一道道血迹和淤伤。  
“你不是说爱我吗？剥夺我的一切，抹掉我的存在，这就是你的爱吗？”

“别挣扎了之光”，焉栩嘉仿佛没听到他的话，只盯着他手上大片大片的血迹皱了眉，“你已经把自己弄伤了，很痛的。”

“焉栩嘉！”夏之光大吼着他的名字，“你凭什么说爱我？你太自私了，你根本没有资格说爱！”

焉栩嘉脸色一冷，将手里一直把玩着的镜框架到了自己鼻梁上。低着头自下而上看着他哥哥，神情阴郁。

“那么你呢哥哥？你不自私吗？你为了保住自己的前途名声抛弃我的时候不自私吗？把刚成年的弟弟一个人扔到国外的时候不自私吗？你让他等了你一年又一年，最后等来了你跟别人订婚的消息，这样的你不自私吗？”

“……”  
“不是这样的嘉嘉”，夏之光终于安静下来，“不是你想的那样。”

20.

焉栩嘉的记忆里，17岁的夏天是葡萄酒味的。  
香醇醉人，带着酸和苦涩。

那年焉栩嘉高中毕业，一整个夏天都跟哥哥两个人住在郊外的葡萄酒庄。

焉栩嘉记得那晚他偷偷溜进酒窖，想找哥哥白天说好喝的酒是哪一种。白天父母来看过他们，一起吃饭的时候，夏之光仿佛是故意气他，一个劲夸今天的酒好喝，却小气地一口都不给他尝。说他未成年，不能喝酒。

还差两个月而已，怎么就不能了？焉栩嘉不服。可惜他没记住那瓶酒的名字。偌大的酒窖，一排排酒架一眼都望不到边，每排的玻璃酒瓶都摞得比焉栩嘉还高。

焉栩嘉对着标签一瓶瓶看过去，忽然哥哥的声音在耳边响起。

“坏孩子，偷酒喝。”

焉栩嘉吓了一跳，一转身正好碰上夏之光亲过来的唇瓣。手一抖，酒瓶摔落在地，一瞬间酒香四溢。焉栩嘉觉得自己已经醉了。

“嘉嘉……”夏之光在他耳边轻声叫他。  
他回过头，却见夏之光转过了脸。他不满地伸手去扳哥哥的下巴，下一秒就被堵住了唇舌。  
口中渡进酸酸涩涩的酒液，酒精的气味扑鼻而来，他皱了下眉，觉得味道一点都不好。  
他转过脸推开了夏之光，一不小心呛到了自己，撑在酒架上仰头咳了两下。

他不知道夏之光一直注视着他，目光追着嘴角边那一缕鲜红的酒液一路滑过下颌线，最后淌进锁骨间那一汪小窝中，流连不去。

“嘉嘉，别动。”

他不知道哥哥为什么不让他动，却还是听话地照做了。仿佛早已是刻进骨子里的习惯。他习惯依赖，习惯顺从，习惯被哥哥掌控。  
他感觉到哥哥湿热的唇舌贴上了自己的嘴角，不怎么温柔地啃咬自己脖子，然后埋头在自己的颈窝中，吮吸他精致小巧的锁骨。

他一定是酒量太差，不然怎么才喝一口就上了头？浑身酸软，目眩神迷，像离了水的鱼似的大口喘息却汲取不到一丝氧气。

胸口忽然淌过一阵凉意，他诧异地低头，看见哥哥竟故意把整瓶酒都倒在他身上。

“之光？”他不解地问。

“小酒鬼”，哥哥居然还要污蔑他，“刚才偷喝了多少酒？满身都是酒味。”

“明明是你倒的。”他嘟着嘴去解自己的扣子。葡萄酒把衣服都黏在了身上，黏黏腻腻的，让他很不舒服。

没等他解开一颗，嘶拉一声，哥哥已经一把扯开了他衣服。  
细密的吻落在胸口，沿着酒渍一路向下，在少年细嫩的皮肤上留下深深浅浅的吻痕。

“都流到下面去了。”  
夏之光抬起头看他，狡黠地笑着。他托着弟弟的后颈，与他殷红潋滟的唇瓣纠缠在了一起。另一只手向下探去，眨眼间将他身上恼人的阻碍一股脑剥得一干二净。

焉栩嘉在哥哥含住他的瞬间失声叫了出来。  
少年人没什么技巧可言，可焉栩嘉还是没几下就在哥哥略显笨拙的吞吐中颤抖着释放了出来。他双膝一软，被哥哥接住按进怀里抚慰。双臂紧紧搂着哥哥的肩。

后来的事，焉栩嘉不记得是怎么开始的了。等他找回意识的时候，自己已经趴在半人高的橡木桶上。  
夏之光站在身后与他十指相扣，一下一下顶撞着他脆弱柔嫩的肠道。他觉得有些疼，可疼痛中又有微妙难言的刺激舒爽。  
他觉得自己终于占有了哥哥，他们属于彼此，无比契合。他感到前所未有地满足，心里全是饱胀的幸福。

21.

那年夏天的后半段荒唐又甜蜜。  
少年人食髓知味，偌大的酒庄就是他们的乐园。酒桶上，葡萄架上，客房顶楼的露台上，到处都有他们欢愉的见证。

可惜太过忘形总要尝些苦头。虽然对于他们来说，结果未免过于苦涩了些。

少年在葡萄架下分享同一颗葡萄，吻到忘情，谁都没能注意身后响起的脚步声……

父亲大发雷霆，怒斥夏之光带坏弟弟。  
夏之光无从辩起，也不愿辩。那天的确是他捏着弟弟一对手腕压在葡萄架上。少年人的情趣罢了，落在外人眼里却状似强迫。  
你情我愿的事情，非要归一个因，那也该是自己一开始就不该什么都纵着弟弟。

父亲命令兄弟两个分开反省，未经允许不准见面。已经算是缓和的处理方式，没人料到焉栩嘉会在这个时候突然发作。  
他死命把哥哥搂进怀里，任谁拉都不放手。他阴沉着脸说哥哥是他的，谁要把他们分开他就杀了谁。他攻击每一个靠近他的人，仿佛除了夏之光谁都不认得了。最终他被保镖强行按住，打了镇定剂关进家里。

之后的两个月，夏之光不太愿意回忆。他见不到弟弟，却每天都能隔着天花板听到他在房间里折磨自己。他从母亲口中知道焉栩嘉把自己折腾地遍体鳞伤，他心如刀割，却不知道怪谁。

怪自己吧，或许一开始就是他错了。

母亲联系到国外的心理医生，说要送焉栩嘉去治病。夏之光点了点头说好。他没有立场拒绝。  
焉栩嘉还在闹。夏之光听见母亲提高了声音说，你哥哥早就同意送你出国了，他都不要你了，你还要闹给谁看？  
不是这样的，夏之光说。可是焉栩嘉听不见。

那天晚上，夏之光被允许去见一见弟弟。  
他终究还是心疼弟弟，见不得他难过。他捧着弟弟的脸吻掉他的泪水。  
“不要相信别人，信我。”  
“我还不够强大，没办法保护你。所以我们要先假装听爸妈的话，假装分开。等哥哥有能力了，一定去接你回来。”  
“我保证永远只喜欢你一个人。”  
“你要等我。”

22.

夏之光后来才知道那一晚的对话被录了音。而焉栩嘉后来也不知道，失去自由的不止他一个人。

电话被监听，行踪被记录。护照被锁在父亲书房的保险柜里。夏之光和焉栩嘉一样，是这个家里不可被信任的存在。

夏之光问父亲，什么时候才能让弟弟回来？这么多年了，他一个人在异国他乡，太可怜了。  
父亲说，等你们俩都死心的时候吧。

怎样才能证明我已经死心了呢？

23.

焉栩嘉在疗养院世隔绝地生活了一年，直到他学会怎样对医生撒谎，通过测试。

出院后第一个联系的人是夏之光。

“之光？”他听到自己的声音在颤抖，“你什么时候来接我？”

“嘉嘉不是已经申请了大学？等你毕业吧。毕业的时候哥哥来接你好不好？”

“不好。我想见你，现在就想见。你都不想我的吗？你是不是不喜欢我了？”

焉栩嘉等了很久，等来一阵忙音。  
他被哥哥骗了。  
夏之光不要他了。  
他被抛弃了。  
这个认知让少年的脸色迅速阴沉了下去。  
胸腔里有什么东西被点着了，灼热的火焰燎得他心脏快要爆炸了一般的疼。全身的血液都在沸腾，怒气喷薄，衣角竟有了无风而动的错觉。森白的脸嵌着猩红的眼，让他看上去仿佛杀意已决的恶魔。

“夏之光，我恨你。”

24.

“你怎么又换了个颜色？”赵磊看着副驾上夏之光的一头浅金色短发，连连咂舌。

“酷不酷？”夏之光抛给他一个wink。

“呕！”赵磊伸手抓了一把，“酷个屁，摸着跟枯草似的。再折腾几次要秃了。”

夏之光拍掉他的手，翻下遮光板对着镜子理了理发型。  
“我也就能折腾下头发了。发型都不能自己做主的话，我也要疯了。”

他们今晚要去一个不算正式的业内social酒会。大同小异的西装之下，夏之光的浅发色格外亮眼，男男女女都爱往他身边凑。他本来就长了双招人的眼，明亮深邃，看谁都仿佛含情。不刻意敛着光芒的话，没有人能抢了他的风头。

赵磊先发现角落的镜头的。他装作拿水果，凑到夏之光旁边提醒他。夏之光用余光瞟了眼，对赵磊耳语道：“我爸的人。”

又有姑娘凑上来的时候，夏之光故意没再保持社交距离。他原本就是小太阳一般热情健谈的人，只要他愿意，总能让身边的人如沐春风。姑娘被他逗得咯咯直笑，说到兴奋处高跟鞋一滑险些没站稳。他伸手扶了一把，余光见到镜头果然还在对着自己，便故意侧了下身。  
运气好的话，或许能拍出个借位的亲吻。

25.

焉栩嘉看着手里的照片，出乎意料地没给出什么过激反应。连情绪上的都没有。这让他自己都很意外。  
看来治疗还是有效果的？

他挑出一张单人照，指尖一寸一寸地细细抚摸夏之光的轮廓。他没有见过这样的哥哥。金发的夏之光真美，刀刻般锋利流畅的轮廓，仿佛来自遥远国度的神祇。

“之光。”

焉栩嘉叫着他的名字，忍不住伸手抚慰自己。他迫不及待地握住自己快速套弄，粗重的喘息中断断续续呜咽着哥哥的名字。他学着哥哥从前那样，一手玩弄着自己的阴茎，一手试探着伸入软穴。食指不带一点润滑闯了进来，他却仿佛感觉不到疼，甚至更加兴奋地又胀大了一圈。他不管不顾地扩张，干涩的穴口很快渗出血来。  
可他不在乎，他看着哥哥脸，只觉得充实又满足。  
又一根手指挤进了紧窄的穴口，借着血液的润滑大力地抽插起来。他毫无章法地在自己体内横冲直撞，粗暴地按压着内壁上敏感的凸起。  
他亲吻照片上哥哥的脸，低吼着他的名字射在了自己身上。  
他抬头望着天花板，眼中有迷蒙的白雾。手指抚摸着夏之光的脸颊，在他干净的面容上留下红红白白的印记。

焉栩嘉忽然在摊了一桌子的照片里疯狂地翻找起来。  
很快他找到了之前被扔到一边的，哥哥的吻照。他想划掉那个女人的脸，他想抹掉一切觊觎他哥哥的存在。  
可是他没有刀。他一直在被人看管着，房间里没有任何利器。  
他用指甲拼命扣着那个女人的脸，生生在相纸上抠出了一个洞来。手指上血迹斑驳，不知是刚才的，还是新添的。

“走开！”  
“离他远一点！”  
“之光是我的！”  
“之光是我一个人的！”

26.

“之光，为什么抛弃我？”  
“为什么背叛我？”  
“你答应会来接我的，为什么没有来？”

现实与梦境重合，夏之光看着笼子外焉栩嘉仿佛没有温度的脸，一瞬间头痛欲裂。他觉得自己应该解释一下，可是此情此景，却又让他什么都说不出口。那些话说出来简直就是在讨饶，真相听上去都像是乞求怜悯的谎言。焉栩嘉一个字都不会相信。他只会更加被激怒。  
夏之光太了解弟弟了。

“那你想我怎么样呢？”夏之光问。

“爱我”，焉栩嘉看着他，藏在身后的手微微颤抖，“我什么都可以原谅，只要你爱我。”

27.

被粗暴地进入的时候，夏之光忽然有了一个不合时宜的想法。弟弟长大了。  
焉栩嘉按着要上他的时候，他没怎么反抗。他的确亏欠焉栩嘉很多，尽管那些都不是他本意。

大腿被架起，挂在拉直了的锁链上。穴口还没来得及合上就被更深地一贯到底。焉栩嘉有意要折磨他，抓着他一下一下地大力挞伐，每一次都完全退出，再全根顶入。

他狠狠掐着夏之光的腰，恨不能捏碎了皮肉握住骨骼。仿佛那样才能真正抓住他，拥有他。他抓着他的头发强迫他抬头，凶狠的亲吻一瞬间让血腥气充斥口腔。

“之光，说话”，他咬着夏之光的耳朵，软骨上瞬间多了抹红印，“说你爱我。”

“我……啊……”  
夏之光根本说不出话来。所有的声音一出口就被撞碎，呜咽都断断续续连不成调子。

“说你爱我”，恶魔低哑的嗓音还在耳边蛊惑他，“说你只爱我一个人，永远都不会再离开我。”

“不说吗？为什么不说话？”  
焉栩嘉下身持续猛烈地冲撞，手指探入了夏之光口中纠缠他的舌，不知到底是要让他说话还是不许他出声。涎水和血水一起顺着夏之光的嘴角留下。他痛苦地喘息，却又渴求地呻吟。眼角被情欲染成一片绯红，衬着两颗晶莹的泪痣让人移不开眼。  
勾魂摄魄，焉栩嘉只能想到这个词。

焉栩嘉爱极了也恨极了夏之光这双眼睛，爱惨了哥哥深情注视着自己的样子。可这么漂亮的眼睛，为什么还要装着别人？为什么谁都可以分走他的目光？为什么要把属于他的东西掏出来给别人看？  
他早就该把他藏起来的，早就该把所有人都从他的世界赶出去。

可他为什么不肯爱他？  
“不愿意吗？你还是不愿意爱我吗？你的世界里再也不会有其他人了，只有我，只有我了！这样你都不愿意看看我吗？”

焉栩嘉忽然发了狠一般，按着夏之光疯狂地顶弄他早已被操得烂熟的小穴。手指从腰腹揉到脖颈，一路留下青红斑驳的淤痕。  
他流连在他颈侧的脉搏，像是受到了什么蛊惑，手指突然收紧。

“不愿意爱我的话……”  
“你愿意陪我去死吗？”

28.

夏之光醒来的时候，房间里只有他一个人。  
他睁开眼睛，希望一切都只是一场噩梦。可惜浑身的伤痛和身周的牢笼都在提醒他，不是的，都是真的。

他挣扎着起身，才发现手脚上的镣铐都被取下来了。伤处上了药，衣服也都换了新的。  
他试探着晃了晃笼子的栏杆，很结实，他撞不开。门也锁得十分牢靠。他无奈笑了笑，焉栩嘉在有些方面细心得可怕。

“之光，你醒了”，焉栩嘉回来了，手里端着个碗，“我给你熬了粥，快趁热喝。”  
他嘴角挂着温柔的笑，与前一晚状似疯癫的魔鬼判若两人，仿佛自己从没有差一点就跟哥哥同归于尽。

焉栩嘉一手端着碗，一手伸向腰间去掏金丝笼的钥匙，刚要开门，忽然笑了一下：“差点忘了。”  
他小心把碗放下，绕着笼子走到离夏之光近一些的地方。  
“之光，过来。”  
他笑着招手，像极了天真无邪的少年。如果手上没有提着两只镣铐的话。

夏之光站着没动。他在思考逃走的可能。可眼下没有其他办法，他身上还有伤，只能先顺从。

“之光。”焉栩嘉又叫了他一声。

他一步一步缓慢地走过去，主动伸出了手。  
“铐起来的话，我要怎么吃饭？”夏之光问道。

“我喂你啊。”

焉栩嘉没喂过人。小时候生病时夏之光倒是喂过他。勺子太大，弟弟嘴又小，换了家里最小的茶匙，还是小心翼翼怕戳疼了他。结果就是才喂了半碗饭就凉了，只能端回去再热一遍。

“笑什么？”夏之光忽然问他。  
焉栩嘉这才发现自己不知不觉弯了嘴角。他摇了摇头，吹凉了粥送到夏之光嘴边：“跟之光在一起，开心。”

29.

或许是为了弥补第一晚的失控，接下来的几天焉栩嘉极尽温柔。  
他似乎很喜欢喂夏之光吃饭，几天下来动作也越来越熟练。他喜欢在抽出勺子的时候轻轻向上挑一下，这样就能看到哥哥跟着他的动作仰一下头，喉结咕噜一滚的动作尽收眼底。他喜欢夏之光仰着头看他，眼睛微眯，性感地无可救药，好几次他都偷偷看硬了。

他会帮夏之光换衣服洗澡。夏之光一直很配合他，从来不反抗。他喜欢看着水流滑过夏之光的皮肤。热水让皮肤变得敏感，稍稍用力就能留下一个指印。他喜欢在他身上留下深深浅浅的印记，仿佛标记领地一般，那些红痕让他满足又安心。

晚上他会到笼子里抱着夏之光一起睡。拥着他接一个甜腻的晚安吻，然后缩进他怀里，拉过他的手臂搂在自己腰上。明明已经长得比哥哥还高了，却还是贪恋着哥哥的怀抱。

有时候会吻到忘情，沿着夏之光的腰线流连良久，下身磨蹭着早就起了火，可最后还是惦记着他伤还没好透，停下来打算用手帮两个人解决。  
最后是夏之光受不了了，握着焉栩嘉已经硬到要爆炸的阴茎顶在了自己穴口。

“之光，爱我吧。”

焉栩嘉从背后抱着夏之光，握着他的手一起抓在金丝栏杆上。他跪在地上，夏之光背对着他跪坐在他腿上，软穴与性器相嵌，是夏之光唯一能借力的地方。  
这样的体位将夏之光完全禁锢，无处可逃。向前被栏杆拦住了去路，向后是焉栩嘉无休止的冲撞。他难耐地紧紧抓着栏杆，一低头就看到一股股透明黏腻的液体从股间流出，沿着大腿内侧向下淌，滴滴答答把焉栩嘉的腿也沾湿了。

焉栩嘉的手绕到胸前缠住了他。指尖将胸前两点淡粉色的肉粒揉捏得坚硬挺翘。身下持续有力的顶弄就快把堆积的快感推向顶峰，过电般一波波侵袭着他，像带刺的戒鞭，抽打着他震颤的灵魂。  
焉栩嘉咬着夏之光的肩膀射在了他身体里。他扒开夏之光抓着栏杆的手，一起握住下身帮他撸了出来。高潮的余韵中，夏之光感觉到焉栩嘉抱着自己的手臂渐渐收紧，仿佛自己是他最珍重的宝贝。耳边有他一遍又一遍的低声呢喃。

“之光，对不起。”  
“我狠不下心。我还是舍不得你。”  
“爱我吧。”  
“求你了之光，爱我吧。”

夏之光觉得心里像塞满了一整个葡萄园的葡萄。它们不知不觉中发了酵，变成酒，酸涩中带着甜，甘醇浓烈。  
有那么一个瞬间，他觉得自己甘愿一醉不醒。

“我爱你啊，嘉嘉。”

30.

焉栩嘉渐渐不再把夏之光看得那么紧。极偶尔的情况下，他会放夏之光出门走走。当然，是用手铐和自己铐在一起的。

夏之光第一次离开那所房子时才看清，他们是在一个海岛上。不大的岛，除了他们的房子，周围只有灌木和他不认识的树。  
没有码头，没有船。淡水和食物是直升机空投的，他甚至没见过焉栩嘉和外界联系。

真的不会有人找他吗？万一有的话，这地方会被找到吗？

“嘉嘉，我们在哪？”夏之光牵着他的手，很不经意地问了一句。

焉栩嘉看了他一眼，嘴角挂起意味不明的笑。

那天晚上夏之光被折腾得很惨。焉栩嘉按着他做了一次又一次，直到他筋疲力尽，什么都射不出来。

“之光，要乖。”

31.

赵磊意识到事情不对已经是两个月后。  
他听说订婚仪式当晚宾客都离开之后，焉栩嘉回到家又疯了一场，当晚就被父母押上飞机送回了国外的疗养院。夏之光似乎是心灰意冷了，不顾阻拦连夜退了婚。跟谁都没打招呼，第二天就一个人旅行散心去了。

没人能想到焉栩嘉小打小闹开着玩的公司并不是他口中的贩贩情报那么简单。他和夏之光谁都没能登上各自的航班，早有人在暗中接应，把他们送到了焉栩嘉早就安排好的世外桃源。

赵磊是在跟夏之光通话的时候发现问题的。夏之光或许会在其他人提到焉栩嘉的时候客套地回应几句，但同样的话绝不可能用来敷衍赵磊。赵磊是知情人，夏之光的电话又一直在被父母监听，通话时绝口不提焉栩嘉是他们的默契。

可是那天，赵磊无意中说了句公司新来的小姑娘居然长得有点像嘉嘉小时候。夏之光竟然对他说，有机会介绍给嘉嘉认识呀。他也不小了，该找个女朋友了。

赵磊敏锐地把这句话当成了危险的信号，佯装镇定没有接话。挂了电话立马开始证实夏之光的去处，结果疑点越来越多。  
顺藤摸瓜发现焉栩嘉的失踪不过是迟早的事。

32.

午后的阳光很好，夏之光想出门走走，焉栩嘉说好，起身去拿手铐。  
“不戴了好不好？”夏之光看着他，大眼睛眨了眨，有点无辜，“就这么个岛，我能跑去哪啊？”  
焉栩嘉犹豫了一下，把手铐扔到一边，牵着他的手出了门。

海上风平浪静，他们走在岛上仅有的一小块沙滩上，身后留下两排深深浅浅的脚印。海浪时不时亲吻脚趾，夏之光嫌水凉，每次都跳起来把焉栩嘉往岸上推。退潮了又忍不住拉着他回去追，画面难得的惬意美好。

他们躺在沙滩上，焉栩嘉侧过身看着夏之光，忽然说道：“我很喜欢你金发的样子。下次让他们送点染发剂过来，我帮你染好不好？”

“你见过？”夏之光问他。

“照片上见过”，焉栩嘉顿了顿，说道，“爸妈不让我见你。我就找人拍了好多你的照片。从我出院之后就开始了。你所有的样子我都见过。”

“是你？怎么会是你？我一直以为是爸爸！”  
夏之光表情一僵，如果那些照片都是拍给焉栩嘉看的……难怪他一直认定自己抛弃了他！

“嘉嘉你听我解释”，夏之光有些急切地拉着他的手，“我一直以为是爸爸拍的，所以才故意对着镜头做一些跟女孩亲近的动作。都是骗爸爸的，我从来没有喜欢过别人！”

焉栩嘉静静地听他说完，脸上什么表情都没有。

“嘉嘉你相信我！”夏之光回忆起焉栩嘉发疯的样子总有些后怕：“我真的，真的，从来没有喜欢过别人。”

“我信你了，之光”，焉栩嘉说着，伸手一下一下抚摸着他的脸颊，“可你不该跟她们那么亲密。做给爸爸看的也不行。”

“你是我的，没有人可以碰你。没有人可以分走你的眼神。你必须只看着我一个人。”

夏之光抓住焉栩嘉的手，小心翼翼握着，不敢开口。他不确定现在的焉栩嘉情绪是不是稳定，生怕自己随便哪一个字就又会刺激到他。

他小心观察焉栩嘉的反应，见他似乎再没有过激的举动，便试探着搂住他，小心将自己的唇送了上去。

焉栩嘉顺从地打开牙关，没有撕扯啃咬，而是轻轻地含住他探进来的舌，十分温柔地撩拨吮吸。夏之光的舌尖轻柔地抚过他柔嫩的牙床，撩过上颚敏感的软肉时，激得焉栩嘉微微颤抖。  
他不由自主搂紧了夏之光，手指钻进上衣，沿着脊沟爬上凸起的蝴蝶骨，不住地来回抚摸。

33.

突然，焉栩嘉听到了直升机的声音。脑子里嗡的一声。今天不是约定好空投物资的日子。  
他一把推开了夏之光，抬头看向远处，果然，一个小黑点正在向他们靠近。

他愤怒地冲向夏之光：“是你吗！是你找来的人吗！”  
“你为什么又骗我！”  
“你不是答应我一辈子跟我住在这里了吗？”  
“为什么要骗我！”  
“为什么背叛我！”

“不是我！嘉嘉！冷静！”  
夏之光不知道直升机还有多久能飞到这里，但他知道焉栩嘉如果下定决心要跟他同归于尽，他不一定能撑得到直升机降落。焉栩嘉很聪明，每天只给他保持基本体力的食物，从不让他吃得过饱。时间久了，他的体力已经大不如前，动起手来根本不是焉栩嘉的对手。

“嘉嘉，你看着我，听我说话好吗！”  
“我根本没有联系外界的途径，不可能是我！”  
“我答应过你的嘉嘉，以后只爱你，只看你一个人，我们一起在岛上住一辈子。我答应过你的，我没有骗你！”  
“直升机不一定是冲我们来的，可能只是路过呢？”  
“嘉嘉别怕，我不会再扔下你了，相信我好吗？”

可是这一次，夏之光真的骗了他。

说话时他已经不动声色抓起了地上一把细沙。话音未落，沙子向焉栩嘉扬了过去。

他顾不上看焉栩嘉有没有追上来，拔腿奋力向直升机的方向跑了过去，挥舞着手臂企图引起注意。

焉栩嘉还是追了上来，他双眼红肿，视力有些模糊，力气却大得惊人。他一把扑倒了夏之光，缠住他的手脚，拼命想要把他禁锢在身下。

“之光，你不乖。”他嘴角带笑，眼里闪着疯狂的光。

34.

赵磊挑挑拣拣了半天，最后选了一束百合。

病房大门的小窗里能看到里面的人。赵磊到的时候，正看到夏之光轻吻病床上少年的嘴角。他赶紧转过身，很大声地清了清嗓子，过了会才转回来敲了敲门。

“进来吧。”夏之光说。

“你也太不收敛了。”赵磊白了他一眼。

“我就是以前太收敛了，嘉嘉才会变成这样。”夏之光说着，摸了摸病床上沉睡的少年的脸。

赵磊把花放好，看着焉栩嘉安静的睡颜，感觉有些不真实。

“怎么会弄成这样？”赵磊问。

“他一直说，如果我敢逃跑，他就先杀了我，再自杀。”

赵磊看着病床上的焉栩嘉，想象不出这么漂亮安静的小孩说这种话的时候是什么样子。

“我当时已经毫无还手之力了。可他没有杀我。他直接自杀了”，夏之光说着，走到床边握住了焉栩嘉的手，“因为我跟他说，嘉嘉，我想活着。”

“我是不是做错了？”赵磊问道，“我是不是不该去找你们？对你来说，和他住在那里一辈子可能也未必是件坏事？”

“你当然没错，我真的很感谢你”，夏之光拍了拍赵磊的肩，“我毕竟是个正常人，三两个月可以，时间久了，我也会疯的。如果我对嘉嘉做出什么不可挽回的事，那就真的什么都完了。”

“他会醒吗？”

“不知道。”  
“但我会一直等他。”


End file.
